Tough as Steel (Lucy x Erza! Fanfiction)
by Watching The Bottom Fall
Summary: Lucy and Erza had been close friends since Lucy joined the famous guild. However, after a mini "girl's day out", things go from strange to sexy as the two engage in a one night stand, which turns into a friends-with-benefits type of relationship. However, Lucy finds herself wanting more from her red-headed partner...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't watched Fairy Tail in awhile, so details may be rusty, but I remember enough to write this. This is based in the first 50 episodes, so... Yeah. Enjoy!**

I plopped down on my couch and sighed. By some miracle, I managed to get this month's rent paid before the final five days of the month. Now I could rest easy for the next few days. I got up and walked over to my desk. I pulled my novel (still a work in progress) from it's usual drawer from my desk. I began to work on it, but I heard a knock at my door. "I'm coming!" I called, stuffing the novel back in the drawer. I quickly dashed to the front door and opened it. "Oh, um, hello Erza! What are you doing here?" I asked. Erza was standing at my front step, looking cool and pretty as usual. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch together or something. It's been awhile since we've gotten any girl time in, what with being around Natsu and Gray all the time," she said, rubbing the back of her head. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! Do you wanna come in while I get into some better clothes? I kinda haven't gotten out of my pj's yet," I said, blushing. She smiled and nodded. I opened the door and let her in, grateful that I had stuffed my novel back in it's drawer. I quickly stepped into the bathroom and replaced the tank top and shorts I used as my pajamas with a nice pink top and mini skirt with pink sneakers. I decide to leave my hair down for today. I grabbed my purse and walked out to the living room, where Erza was waiting for me patiently on the couch. I beamed. Man, Erza was so cool! She could look cool and pretty no matter what she was doing or wearing! I had gotten to know her much better in these past few months, and the more I get to know her, the cooler she gets. As I stepped out, she looked at me and smiled. "You look great. Ready to go?"

"M-hm!"

"Let's roll."

With that, she got up and walked out the door and waited on me while I shut and locked the door to my house. I tucked my house keys in my purse next to my Celestial Keys. I looked at her with a smile. "So, lunch, right? Where do you wanna go?" I asked. She smiled and pointed up the street. "I noticed a new restaurant had opened up on my way here. It smelled really good. Maybe we could try there?" she said.

"Funny you should bring it up. I've been wanting to go there recently too."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yeah! Who better to try it out with than you, Erza?"

That sentence made her... blush? I was slightly confused. She already knew I thought she was pretty and cool, so why was she blushing? Huh, maybe it was just me. I smiled and grabbed her hand. With that, we strolled to the restaurant together.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I'm only starting it off for now. I'll do more with this later. I didn't really do much build-up that one would do with a love story because they already know each other and have a pre-existing (although non-romantic) relationship. I'll be doing a Gray X Juvia fanfiction later on, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately, trying to get some other stuff off the ground at the moment. It took me a little bit to think about where I would go from where I left off from the last chapter. For future reference, this takes place around episode 60, so they know Lucy is a Heartfilia and all that stuff about each other. Also, I'm cutting to the chase on this chapter. This is a hentai yuri story, so... yeah.**

As I walked, I decided not to let go of Erza's hand. It was quite fun and comforting to hold her hand like this. Her hand was soft, but also strong and reliable. It was a very comforting feeling to have. As we neared the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice her staring at me. "What is it, Erza?" I asked, looking at her. She shook her head as if I had snapped her out of a deep trance. "Oh, I'm so sorry Lucy, I was just thinking about how pretty you look with your hair down. You should just let it down like that more often," she said. The way she looked at me when she said it threw me off a bit... I decided to brush it off and take the compliment. "Thanks. We're here, let's go inside."

 **~A few hours later~**

A few hours later, we were back at my house. Erza and I were standing on the front step, smiling at each other. "I had so much fun, Erza. I wish it didn't have to end," I said, smiling. She looked at me and gave me a strange smile. "It doesn't have to end, Lucy," she said. The way she said it dripped with possibility and mystery, so naturally I was curious. "Oh really, how so?" I said. This is where things got a bit strange. She grabbed my hand and gently led me inside. She shut and locked the door behind us. "Um, Erza, what's going on?" I asked as she began to close the blinds over a lot of the windows. After she was done, she turned to me and smiled. "Lucy, I would like to experiment with you," she said. Before I could get another word in, she slid her top off over her breasts, revealing a tiny pink bra. I expected myself to get confused and look away, but instead all I could do was stare. Watching her breasts bounce ever so gently as she had taken the top off had been heavenly, and I felt a wet spot coming on in my panties. If I stared hard enough, I could see her hard nipples poking through the thin material of her bra. I didn't say anything; all I could do was blush and stare.

After a moment, she came over to me and slid a thin hand up my skirt and inside the crotch of my panties. I yelped at the feeling of her warm hand feeling the inside of my panties. "I knew it, Lucy," she said, smiling. With that, she used her left hand to remove her skirt while her right rubbed my entrance. I moaned, pleasure slowly spreading through my body with each touch. "Are you a virgin, Lucy?" Erza whispered in my ear, licking my lobe. I could barely say a simple "yes" in between each moan and groan. She did hear me, however. She slid her hand out of my panties and smiled at me. "We're going to have some fun, then," she said, licking her hand in front of me. I could smell my own juices from here. Without warning, she pulled me into a deep kiss. Her skilled tongue dominated my mouth, depositing large amounts of saliva into my mouth. I returned the kiss the best I could, following Erza's lead. I licked her tongue and wrapped my arm around her, using one hand to run my fingers through her long red hair. As she wrapped her arms around my waist, I realized that she tasted so good. There was a pang of sweetness to her saliva, and each little taste made my knees tremble. This feeling was absolutely perfect. I held onto her tighter, moaning in the kiss.

After a few moments, her hand ran down from my waist and down to my ass. She clasped me with both hands and squeezed, both of her hands full. "I can't fit all of it into one hand..." she breathed in between deep kisses. I didn't want to follow her lead and look ignorant, so I ran my hands up her back and un-clipped her bra, gently pulling it off of her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. I reached in between her arms and grabbed a handful of each breast, squeezing hard. They were so soft, like pillows with skin and nipples. They gushed in my fingers, pouring over and trying to escape. I could feel her erect nipples against my palms, begging to be grabbed and squeezed. I obliged, tugging on her nipples. She broke the kiss and let out a very loud moan, latching onto my neck and suckling on the base of my neck. I groaned and pulled her nipples as hard as I possibly could without hurting her. "Oh, you're a sadistic little bitch..." she growled in a high pitched voice, slapping my ass hard. I yelped, letting go of Erza's chest. She used this opportunity to bring my head down to a nipple.

"Suck it, Lucy~" she groaned, running her long, slender fingers through my hair. I latched onto her nipple and began to suck. It took me a few minutes, but I found a steady, pleasuring rhythm and stuck with it, suckling and moaning. Her grip on my hair became tighter and tighter as I sucked harder and harder, even giving it a nibble every now and again. At some point, she just pulled me on top of her onto the floor. I didn't let this phase me, and I kept on sucking and biting on her nipples. They were so hard, it was like sucking on rocks, not to mention they were so big they barely fit in my mouth. I tried my best to keep the nipple in my mouth, and I succeeded. After Erza's moaning had died down a bit, I figured it was time to switch to the other nipple. I repeated the same process, sucking and biting her hard nipple for about fifteen minutes.

I pulled away from her and realized he entire breasts were covered in saliva. I licked my lips. They looked marvelous, soaked and jiggling. I was about to bury my head in between them, but she stopped me. She grabbed me by my hips and pushed me down on the ground, kissing me again. As we made out, her hands ran up and down my body, enjoying herself. I did the same to her, grabbing her firm, tight ass. She was so naughty, I never would have thought that Erza Scarlet would get this dirty, and with a woman, nonetheless. I decided not to think about the specifics and focused on pleasuring Erza. As I kissed her, my hands formed minds of their own. They skimmed down to her crotch and rubbed the outside of her lips, causing her to moan. I put my fingers on top of her slit and rubbed just a little, teasing her. She broke the kiss and started moaning loudly. I kissed her neck, latching onto a loose piece of skin and suckling on it. My hands were soaked with fluids, chunks of her juices were even getting under my fingernails. After a few moments, I readied my fingers to plunge into her, but she stopped me. "Save that for later, Lucy. I have something else planned for right now," she whispered. She then turned her body upside down, her pussy in my face. I could see that she wasn't shaven, but she did indeed trim.

"You have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen, Erza," I said, running my nails through her soft yet wiry curls. She groaned and spread my thighs, getting an eyeful of my pussy. "I always knew you waxed," she said. Without warning and before I could reply, she buried her face in between my thighs and started to lick me hungrily. I yelped. Her tongue was nice, warm, and moist. She swirled her tongue around my clitoris, running it up and down my little slit. I grabbed Erza's hips and brought them down on my face, returning the favor to her. I was coated in juices after a matter of two minutes, and after a few more minutes, I could feel some strange feeling in my stomach. It was like a bubble was forming and it was about to pop... Was it supposed to feel like this? I pulled myself away from Erza's beautiful pussy and whimpered, "Erza, I feel funny... What's happening?" Erza's face came up out of my crotch just a little bit. "Shhh, just let it out," she said before plunging her head back into my thighs. The bubble got bigger and bigger the more she licked, and after a moment, it popped. My juices exploded all over Erza's face, coating her chin and nose in a sea of white. I was surprised when Erza came all over me as well.

I was coated in juices and didn't know what to do. She got off of me and grinned. She licked me clean and licked her lips. "Mmm... I taste good. Do you want to see what you taste like?" she asked, holding up a glob of my pussy juices. I nodded and lapped it up slowly, tasting myself. It tasted a bit tangy, like a mix of salty and sweet. After I finished all that she had in her palm, Erza stood and sighed. "I'm sorry my dear, but we will have to finish this another time," she said, wiping herself off with a nearby dish towel. I sat up. I was feeling light headed and tired, so I obviously had trouble sitting up straight. "So, um, hey, can we... finish tomorrow?" I asked. She looked behind her at me and smiled. "Of course. I have to go now, Lucy. Goodbye."

"G-Goodbye..."

And with that, she left.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
